


The Promise Of Fantasies

by PuffDaBuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffDaBuff/pseuds/PuffDaBuff
Summary: A small smile tucked at Marc’s pale cheeks, then shook his head in disbelief. “Well, it was one of the reasons I started my writing career in the first place, because in this reality…” Marc’s gaze locked onto the pitch-black curtain draped over the sky, the milky speckles twirled and danced along in various patterns.“Fantasies are like stars, since they never come true.”





	The Promise Of Fantasies

You’re Like A Firefly,

The Sky Lights Up When I’m With You.

Nathaniel stroked the bold sliver text popping with pride, his turquoise eyes blanked with astonishment at the polka dotted journal. His fingers drummed on the rough solid cover as if its existence will cease without the steady pulse of melody. Although the journal was a vibrant crimson red accompanied with black spots(A merchandise that never fails to stampede the city), the handmade firefly hovered slightly above the faithful words Nathaniel thought he would never hear was…

Special.

Something nobody could replace.

“Do you like it?” Marc asked, his tone schooled free of any lingering nervousness. “Your birthday is coming, and I thought you might like the pin since it’s quite sentimental, but I knew you like-”

Nathaniel's arms enveloped around Marc, and the writer squealed at the sudden tight embrace, nearly sprang upwards and escaped from the artist’s clutches.

“It’s perfect.” 

Marc’s shoulders softened and laughed, his breath visible against the chilly autumn air. “I’m just glad you like it, Nathaniel, since… You mean a lot to me. ”

Nathaniel's heart thumped lightly against his ribcage, though he pointedly ignored it. It should be nothing in particular.

“S-speaking of friends,” Nathaniel continued, unwillingly to shattered the author’s excitement and rare moments of laughter. “Do you… have a crush on anyone? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to since I don’t want to force you. Or we could move on to another question.” 

Marc’s waiting eyes of anticipation dimmed, and his hands cupped over another, shoulders hunched and eyes darted all across his eyelids. He smiled, but his eyes don’t convey the same message. It brewed with worries and panic. With fear.“I-I do? I mean, uh, I might like-like someone, but it doesn’t matter.”

“Wait, why?” Nathaniel questioned, maintaining his low and steady stance, hoping to comfort his startled friend. “You’re super kind, talented at writing, and willing to sacrifice yourself when someone’s in need. I don’t know who wouldn’t possibly like you.”

A small smile tucked at Marc’s pale cheeks, then shook his head in disbelief. “Well, it was one of the reasons I started my writing career in the first place, because in this reality…” Marc’s gaze locked onto the pitch-black curtain draped over the sky, the milky speckles twirled and danced along in various patterns.

“Fantasies are like stars, since they never come true.”

\---

A slow sigh escaped from Nathaniel’s lips, his undying determination to resolve the unexplained solutions slowly wilting. He sneaked a glimpse at the clock dangling above the art room; a minute passed since he last checked an hour ago, or so it seemed.

The random strings of questions sewed in his skull all tied to Marc, but he wasn’t doing any better than before.

Mentions of the fortnight that took place will only swipe the author to a distant land, his plastered smile dragging the answers. He insisted on telling Nathaniel that he was alright, but the redheaded artist knew his lies well. Too well.

But who… No, why wouldn’t anyone adore his fluency on transcribing worlds and his courage to forgive others, even though Nathaniel was the cause of his akumatization and torn hopes? And the way he expressed his ideas as if the universe made perfect sense, the futurist who vision the world in a million dreams buried behind the shy persona, as well as…

He understands.

Fears of others neglecting their talents, turning a blind eye to their pain. 

Unspoken promises to all the silent voices in the world, given a chance to express.

An opportunity to be who they wanted to be.

Marc understands.

“Nate, could I ask you a question?” Marinette asked suddenly.

The connections Nathaniel have been developing flew apart, and he gave a short sigh. His eyes darted toward the curious designer, her smile twinkled with the same gleam when she was starting a new operation or-

Oh no.

“Are you…still in love with Ladybug?”

Nathaniel inwardly squeaked under the mention of the famous Parisian superhero, but the words no longer bubbled with the same excitement and desires he once felt; like pastries laying innocently for so long, the craving shifted from abnormal to indifference.

“No, I’m not in love with Ladybug anymore. How come?” 

Marinette shot him a puzzled look. “Then, why do you draw her all the time?”

“Well, I’m working on a comic book with Marc, and I wanted everything to be perfect. After all, practice is like the sketch of gods. It didn’t take Him one day to perfect the world. ” I hope Marc would be proud, Nathaniel thought.

“So, you like Marc.” Alix teased at the corner of the room, snorted before snatching the violet spray can and sprayed everywhere on the canvas to increase the “Gravetti Feel".

“Wait, what, that’s not- Alix!” Nathaniel cried, the rush of blood burned his cheeks rose, betraying his defenses.

The thoughts Do I like Marc? effortlessly sprang around the artist’s mind, his head echoed with a mix of confusion, relieve and fear. While it would explain why he wanted to hang out with him, it couldn’t- wouldn’t be possibly true. He was just...

His best friend.

His best friend who enchanted the world in kindness and gifted the shade of fireflies to Nathaniel, but his friend nevertheless.

“I- I don’t like Marc,” Nathaniel said in a rush, redeeming his previous calm demeanor. “While yes, he might be my partner but…”

Oh, god. Partner was definitely not the right word. The duo was grinning again.

Alix patted him on the back. “I knew you had it in you all along, Kurtzberg.”

“I-”

The school came to a close; bells clanged in various alternations of melodies as the rest of the students shuffled to freedom like ravishing shoals of fish, swimming in chatters of laughter and waves of relief. Among them, a certain jet black hair author captured his attention.

“I-I have to go.”

Nathaniel sprang skywards from his seat; his legs almost slid into a split upon impact. His cheeks brightened as his hands drifted to the polka-dotted journal, but his mind left no room for hesitation and cantered down the stairs to greet Marc.

His ears might have prickled, a warm flush crested his face, fingers twitching beyond control but...

No matter what happens, he couldn’t afford to spoil this friendship.

He can do this.

\---

He can’t do this.

“Are you alright, Nathaniel? You’re quieter than usual. Did something happened?” 

Nathaniel twisted his head slightly, nodded, before shaking out of his trance. “Oh, uh, yeah just…” his mind strayed back to the art room, the statements ‘You like Marc’ repeatedly banged at the corner of his mind, each slam causing his throbbing heart to galloped even further. 

Nathaniel’s voice dimmed to almost a whisper, swallowing his embarrassment.“Alix might have thought that I like, like like-like somebody else who was just… just a friend.”

“Oh.” Marc thinned his lips in thought, looking at the sky as if it contained his response.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Marc settled on a tentative tone, glancing at Nathaniel for permission who simply offered a small grin. “Who is this friend?

Nathaniel lifted his hand in a waving gesture in an attempt to find his answer. “Well, he’s…”

You.

“He’s amazing.” Nathaniel blurted out instead, his shoulders easing a little as he smiled. “ I didn’t know how lucky I was to have him. I would remember rambling on about Ladybug, and he would sit there and… listen. No teasing, no remarks about how lame it was to have a crush on a superhero, or anything. He was just happy hearing me being me.” Nathaniel knew he should’ve stopped there, but the words kept spilling out. For everything he had done for him, Marc needed to know.

“And he was kind and forgiving too. He made one of my lifelong dreams finally a reality and… I don’t know how to repay him back. I-I don’t even know where to begin. I ripped his hopes and dreams on the first day we met, yet he still forgives. I haven’t done anything special for him, but all I wanted to do was… to make him happy. To make him feel alive, wanted, and forever cherish for his actions.”

Nathaniel's eyes widened as he just realized the product of his words, refusing to reciprocate the author’s blank stares.

“Sorry…” Nathaniel said. He rubbed his arm in humiliation. “If this was a bit weird. I must have made you uncomfortable and -”

Marc clenched his fist around Nathaniel’s jacket, drew him close, and kissed him.

The world could stay still. Consequences don’t have to arrive. There would be no regrets. They could do anything. 

But they can’t.

“You don’t know how many people you inspired,” Marc muttered against Nathaniel’s ear when their kiss broke apart. “How your art speaks more than words itself.”

Nathaniel’s mouth stood agape, streams of squeals of happiness and confusion faded once he landed on Marc’s face twisted into desperation, grabbing his backpack and sprinting away-

No. No. No. No. No. No!

He immediately grasped for Marc’s arm, unwilling to let go. No matter how much his friend swang or how his eyes spun with tsunamis, Nathaniel held on.

“Why… are you still holding on? Don’t you think I’m a terrible person now?” Marc blinked hard against the tears that wanted to form, not backing down.

“I won’t let one kiss destroyed our relationship, Marc. You mean a lot to me and… I can’t imagine where I will be without you.” Nathaniel said quietly.

He released his grip, and for once, the writer just stood there, at a loss for words. The silence settled between the duo. It seeped into their blood and paralyzed the heated conversation, the thumping of their hearts was nearly enough to pierce the tension. 

The artist reluctantly spread his arms wide, and Marc hesitated. He pursed his lips, eyes darted at the corner of his eyelids, before returning the same gesture. Nathaniel wrapped an arm around Marc's shoulder and pulled him close, and flashed a shy smile.

“Although, there’s only one thing you have gotten wrong this whole time,” Nathaniel said.

“What’s that?” Marc urged himself to asked, his voice dried from the absence of words.

Nathaniel landed a soft kiss on Marc’s forehead, his face painted the same shade as his hair.

“Sometimes… Fantasies can come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only have AMVs and Tumblr fan-art as motivation, but it was so worth it


End file.
